(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an active matrix organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device which includes a pixel including an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a driving method thereof.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) in which a luminance is controlled by a current or a voltage. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode layer and a cathode layer which generate an electric field and an organic light emitting material which emits light due to the electric field.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device may be a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) or an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) according to the method in which pixels of the display device are driven.
In one active matrix OLED driving scheme, one frame of the active matrix display device includes a scanning period during which image data is written and a light emitting period during which light is emitted in accordance with the written image data.
As the size of the display device is increased and the resolution is improved, the scanning period during which the image data is written is increased and a ratio of the light emitting period in one frame is reduced. Thus, the average luminance of an image may decrease. A power source voltage may be increased to increase the average luminance of the image. However, as the power source voltage is increased, a power consumption of the display device is also increased.